This Is Halloween At The NEST Base
by Maple Alycia Hood
Summary: Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with Tai, and you will see this, our base at Halloween...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween! What do you mean it's only January? LIES! It can be whatever season around here.**

**This fic is Tatyana Witwicky's fault, since she sent me the Decepticon version of This Is Halloween, and the idea for this just sort of came from that. And she called dibs on the clown, so I kinda had to do it. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except Maple. And the idea. Well, Tai and I own the idea, anyway...**

**Do enjoy the fic, and yes, these monsters probably do prowl around in the night outside your home. So beware. ;)**

**...**

There's a certain time of the year that everyone in NEST will completely ignore the whole 'Holy crap there's a giant robot war going on!' situation that they seemed to be in. When they ignored the fact that they had no idea when they were going to be attacked, nearly stepped on, or pranked by the Autobot twins. When everyone puts their weapons down, run off into the darkened rec room, and plan their annual scare of their Autobot allies.

This time of year is said to be the time that the line between our world and the spirit world is at its thinnest. When demons from said world cross over this line and supposedly scare the living daylights out of us all... before asking politely for some candy, and then moving on to the next house to do the same. Strange demons, eh?

Well, these demons tend to be little children who love to dress up as scary creatures in exchange for a treat or two. The catchphrase is usually 'trick or treat', but who bothers with the trick part? It's the candy that everyone wants, right?

Wrong.

At least, in NEST's case. This was Halloween, and this was the year that they took everything up a notch. Up a few notches, in fact, to the point of a downright scary event that would scar the processors of the Autobots for the rest of their lives.

Figures it would all start with Tatyana Witwicky and a YouTube video.

...

"I'm bored." The Techno-Organic stated to no one in particular. This was usually how the non-fighting days went. Unless either she or her cousin, Sam, happened to stumble upon something amusing that they wanted to replicate, such as something on MythBusters, or YouTube as a whole. Like the Gauntlet event, for example. That had bruised them for a while, but it was definitely worth it.

Today, however, was one of those very, very boring days where there was nothing to do.

"Seven." Maple replied suddenly.

"Have I really said it seven times?" Tai asked, bewildered that she'd lost count of how many times she'd announced her boredom to the human teenagers all sat in the rec room.

"Yep."

"Isn't there anything to do?" Fantasy moaned. Out of pure instinct, Maple got out her laptop, put it on, and started nosying around the web for anything that would inspire them to do something entertaining. Hey, the internet contained heaps of stuff that would do that.

"Is The Big Bang Theory on?" Leo questioned after a brief pause of silence.

"Series finished a while back. Need to wait for next year." Sam answered boredly, his head resting on the back of his chair with his eyes shut.

"MythBusters?"

"Done them all."

"Chowder?"

"They're all repeats."

"There has to be something we can do." Maggie piped up after the boys had done a few more rounds of the shows that they liked that they could get ideas from. By this point, Maple had started grinning widely, but nobody had noticed. Except from Tai, who peeked over her shoulder to see what was on the screen, and then also grinned. Ooh, that looked _good_.

"Halloween's coming up." Miles pointed out.

"Maybe we could do something big this year." Glen agreed, and they all started plotting, whereas Fantasy had now noticed the two grinning maniacs, looked at the screen, and grinned along with them. It must have been about ten minutes before the other teens finally noticed.

"You've got an idea, haven't you?" Sam said flatly.

"Oh yeah." Tai replied, and turned the laptop around to show them all.

...

Optimus was a very understanding mech when it came to his daughter.

He understood when she found a funny video and decided to replicate it. He understood when she would suddenly shout out random quotes and creep out both him and his soldiers. He understood when she went out with her Guardian, Barricade, to generally get herself into unintentional trouble. He understood all of that perfectly fine. Most of the time, anyway.

What he did not understand was, at exactly midnight, when he went to look for his daughter to make sure she was safely asleep (that had become a habit after the events in Cairo), why she was completely missing, _along with every single human in the NEST base._

What was with _that_?

"This is messed up." Ironhide was the first to speak after Optimus had called an emergency meeting with the other Autobots. Jazz, however, had refused to sit down, and was pacing just in front of the door.

"Pacing isn't going to bring her back, Jazz." Ratchet had tried telling him.

"Might." Was the only reply he got back. No one bothered to try and tell him otherwise after that. Tatyana's sparkmate was hard to talk to when she was in possible danger.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by Breakaway coming in through the door, almost knocking the silver mech over, but thankfully missing him. "'Cade and 'Bee are missing too." He stated, and Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. What in the name of Primus were they up to that involved every human on base _and_ Barricade _and_ Bumblebee?

Something wasn't right here.

"But they'll be safe with 'Cade and 'Bee, right?" Sideswipe asked with a hint of worry in his voice, which surprised the Autobot Leader. Sideswipe? Worried? Over Tatyana? Still, at least it wasn't-

"Yeah, I mean, they're not in any real danger with them, yeah? And there's so many humans..." Forget that then, Optimus considered, as Sunstreaker continued after his twin. Primus, this was urgent. Would he have to do the human deed of sending out 'Lost' posters to the local city?

That would be a lot of Lost posters.

"Has anyone tried calling her?" Hot Rod questioned, scared for the safety of his own charge, Maple, who had also disappeared into the dark of the night.

"There's no answer." Jazz stated during his silent pace at the door, which was slowly starting to annoy Optimus, but he made no comment about it.

"We'd have heard 'em if it was a Decepticon attack." Ironhide pointed out.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "And there's no damage done to the base. Wherever they are, they went there voluntarily." He added.

The tall Autobot sighed in concern for his daughter. He knew she could defend herself, but it was natural for a father to worry about their offspring. Still, at least she had Barricade and Bumblebee to protect her, wherever she might be.

_Tatyana._ He thought as he stared at the extremely large table quietly. _Please be safe._

...

It was the next morning, and still there was no sign of the humans. Jazz had to admit it had been strange when the humans had all gone to sleep early, as if there was something they needed to be awake for. He'd seen Tai, Fantasy and Maple eagerly running to his sparkmate's studio flat, muttering something about 'Halloween' and 'costumes' and 'scaring the slag out of the 'Bots'.

Now if he'd said that to anyone, they might not be in this situation.

Was it his fault that they were all missing, then? He could've said something to Optimus or someone, and maybe somebody would've been awake to see them sneak off to wherever they were now. They could be in danger, he realized. Heck, they could be _dead_ for all he knew. No, Tai wasn't dead, at least. He could still feel her presence, though it was distant, and she was trying to shield it from him.

Was she purposely trying to scare him or something?

"Yo! Babycakes!" Jazz could've fallen into stasis at the sound of the Techno Organic's voice on his comlink.

"Tai-dye! Where the frag are ya? Everyone's worried! Ya can't just go sneaking off like that! We-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry, but this is gonna be so epic! I just called to let you know we're not dead or anything. Neither are 'Cade or 'Bee. We're all fine, but I'm not telling you anything! Laters!"

"Tai, wait-"

And with that, she was gone.

So she was planning something? Something 'epic', as she had put it? Well, it was nearly Halloween. Anything could happen.

Which was probably why Jazz was starting to feel rather afraid.

...

Almost two days had passed by now. Halloween was tomorrow, and still none of the humans had returned from wherever they were. They'd left subtle hints over phone calls and comlinks, though; Maple had told Hot Rod to look forward to Halloween. Tai had told her father to get everyone into the rec room on the big night. Lennox had called Ironhide asking for a mixture of different colored paints and gels.

If this Halloween was as horrific as last year, then it would certainly frighten the Autobots for a while.

Barricade had come back briefly, Optimus noticed, to steal something from Tatyana's studio apartment. He'd disappeared before anyone could grab him and interrogate him as to what on Earth was happening. Primus, he was worried! Why couldn't his daughter give him a straight answer as to what was going on? Then again, she had never done so before. It was something that he'd eventually grown used to, but this was just insane. She could be dead for all he knew!

"MAPLE!"

The Autobot Leader turned to see said British teenager zip along the hall, closely followed by Hot Rod and the Lamborghini twins. They were obviously trying to catch her and work out what was going on. As she went by, he could see that she had what looked like Sam's pirate costume from last year, blood and gore included. Yep, this was definitely something to do with Halloween.

"Leave me alone!" Maple demanded as she ran. "It's a surprise!"

"At ease, men." Optimus sighed, and the three pursuing mechs skidded to a halt and stared at their Leader like he was mad. The cackle of the teenager could be heard from the hanger, followed by a revving and a siren, indicating that Barricade had picked her up.

"What's gotten into you, Boss Bot?" Hot Rod asked in a confused voice. "We could've found Tai!"

The Leader simply smiled. "Perhaps we should let them continue in secret if they really want this to be a surprise. There's no point making them angry over being too nosy." He replied, and with that, he turned to retreat to his office to avoid the wrath of Galloway, who for some reason had picked the worst two days of his life to come for a visit.

Either he'd die of fright from all the monsters, or one of his own soldiers would not-so-accidentally step on him. Neither of which he really minded, although he wouldn't say it out loud. He had a reputation to keep up.

...

The night before Halloween was almost like a preview of the deadly events to come.

Galloway had been taken to his guest quarters for the night, having been purposely invited to stay the next night by Jazz and Prowl, who figured he'd like a good scare. Well, at least, the 'Bots would like to see him scared, anyway. Everyone else – or the Autobots left, anyway – was starting to go to their quarters, ready for a decent recharge, knowing their respective charges were safe.

And then it started.

A spooky piano piece started playing on the main intercom, creeping the Autobots out, and soon they were all out of their quarters, giving each other confused ad slightly disturbed glances. Red Alert, being the paranoid mech that he was, had desperately tried opening the intercom room, but found it was locked. Nothing to do but sit the tune out, and find out what was happening.

Three female voices that sounded suspiciously like Tatyana, Fantasy and Maple suddenly started singing in soft, yet scary voices. And it was a very familiar tune.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our base at Halloween..."

There was an extremely scary roaring noise, and Red Alert squeaked slightly, before falling over into stasis. Well, that was him out for the 'big event' that the humans had planned the next day.

He hadn't survived the last one, anyway.

**...**

**Heheh, I'm cutting it short, folks! I'm sure you can all guess what our terrible trio have planned for Halloween night, and it should be lots of fun. Naturally I had to add Galloway. Who wouldn't love scaring him?**

**Stay tuned for part two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two is here! I'm gonna do just one more chapter after this, which will be a sneak peek into what actually happened when the humans disappeared from the base. Let's just say it took a lot of planning and a fair bit of convincing!**

**Anyway, this is it! The monsters are coming!**

**...**

Today was the day, they realized. Today was the day which decided what would happen tonight. Would there be any more sneak previews after the only one that played the night before? To say the Autobots were slightly scared about what would happen was an understatement. Red Alert had gone as far as to completely leave the base for the night. Wheeljack had sealed off his lab and was refusing to come out. The minor twins had decided to lock themselves in Ironhide's weapon storage cupboard.

Needless to say they were quickly booted out of it.

Some of the braver mechs (who also had their dignity to uphold) had decided to 'mech up' to the horrible prospect for being scarred mentally yet again. This would be twice in a row that they'd been frightened by the monsters of Halloween, even if they were actually humans in costumes. Optimus had reminded himself to confiscate anything medical off of Ratchet so that he didn't go crazy in there. He presumed that there would be a lot of fake blood, especially after Maple's little thieving the previous day. Sam's old pirate costume? That wasn't in the film, was it? Or maybe...

He had no more time to think, since a very un-mech like scream could be heard from down the hallway. With wide optics he ran to the source, and found himself bewildered to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe staring nervously at a ventilation shaft. Which had glowing red optics behind it. Decepticon? Figures they'd show up at Halloween.

Ironhide, who had also heard the scream, came charging around the corner, spotted the red optics, and warmed up his cannons. "I thought Ravage was dead?" He demanded.

The red optics made a snarling noise.

"Does he sound dead?" Sunstreaker muttered, only to get whacked by Ratchet, who had miraculously appeared behind him.

"Here, kitty kitty..." Jolt whispered, electric whips crackling dangerously. As if in response, 'Ravage' growled and snuck off into the ventilation.

"Consider that an intruder alert." Optimus announced, and then the lights went off.

"And consider that a blackout." Sideswipe sniggered, before there was a whacking noise. "Oww! How can you see me in the dark?"

"I have night vision, unlike some." Ratchet retorted.

"You _so_ stole that off Wheeljack."

There were shuffling noises coming from the rec room, before a slamming noise followed, indicating the door had been shut. Great, a blackout and they'd been shut out of the rec room. Wait, hadn't Tai said to get everyone in there for the night show?

Primus, she could be in there with a psycho cat who still wanted her dead!

"Yo, man! What's with da lights?" One of the two most annoying mechs in the Universe shouted from the other side of the hall. Skids, and his twin Mudflap was probably nearby.

"Yeah! I can't see nothin'!" Said small orange mech (Sideswipe refused to believe he was red, and anyone caught saying that was glared at and threatened) added after his green brother.

"Nothing unusual, then." Ironhide mumbled darkly, wishing he could see to shoot them.

"Prime, what happened to the electricity?" Prowl, who had come out of his office not too far away, questioned, his bright blue optics just about recognisable from the blue blur that was the other optics of the rest of his soldiers.

"This is Tai. I just know it." Jazz's voice popped out from somewhere in the darkness. Optimus felt himself inclined to agree. This had his daughter written all over it, especially as it was Halloween.

"Hey! Why can't we get lights round here?"

_And I thought Skids and Mudflap were annoying._ The Autobot Leader mentally sighed, and he felt his comlink buzz quietly.

"_Boss Bot-"_

"_No, Jazz, we can't 'accidentally' step on him in the blackout."_

"_Aw, man!"_

Having settled that little dispute, Optimus heard one of his men try to open the rec room door, just out of curiousity. The only reply they got was an indigenous shout of "Yo! We're not done yet! Be patient!"

"Yep, that's Tai." Jazz cracked up laughing.

...

Hours had passed, and finally (as far as the Autobots could tell in a black base) it was night. This was it; the rec room would become open, and Primus knew what would happen when they went in. Or, at least, they hoped it would open. The time was nine pm, and still the door was locked. Whatever was being planned, was very big indeed.

For some reason Galloway had decided to stay to see what on Earth was happening tonight, which Jazz considered to be a big mistake on his part, but nobody wanted to warn him. After all, they wanted to hear his screaming at whatever was in the rec room.

Hot Rod, who had popped up slightly later than the rest with no obvious excuse (other than some mumbling and a reply of 'It's a surprise'), tried the door again, and naturally he fell straight through it when it opened. The 'Bots heard the thud, and figured that the door was open, so moved towards it, managing not to kick the fallen Hot Rod as they went. Said red 'Bot managed to get up after the mass of Autobots had gone past.

"I still can't see." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Maybe this will help." Ratchet's voice was followed by a bright light from his chest, most likely his headlights. Almost instantly a Converse was thrown at them and he had to shut them off. "Or maybe not."

"They might provide their own lights." Ironhide mused.

"Hey! There are seats in here!" Jazz called from somewhere in the room. The only problem was... well, the 'Bots couldn't exactly see to get to the chairs. So getting to them involved a lot of outstretched arms... and some inappropriate touching.

"Get your hand off my aft!"

"Ow! That's my foot!"

"Is this a chair?"

"No, that's me, stupid."

There were several small snickers from somewhere in the darkness, and eventually they managed to get settled into their seats, having no idea who was next to who (which could be hazardous if the lights came back on), and looked around curiously.

A spotlight came from the ceiling – though to some it looked suspiciously like a headlight – and focused on what looked like a large, black curtain in front of the rows of giant chairs. There were props used to make the scene look like some sort of horrific graveyard, with cobwebbed trees that were presumably for climbing on. Gravestones were positioned in many different places around the stage, and Jazz wasn't surprised they hadn't been allowed in the rec room for such a long time; this must have taken ages!

And then it started. The familiar tune from a popular, not-so-Christmassy film that everyone on base loved so much. With a rock theme to it. This didn't surprise Hot Rod, who figured that what with all the computer time his charge had, Maple was the one to stumble upon it. Either that or Tai sent her the video a while back and she found it again.

What happened next was startling.

Cracks appeared in the stage floor, and what looked like zombies suddenly crawled out from the holes! There were at least two cries of horror from the Autobot audience, which left Jazz sniggering his head off as he watched the scene unfold. The zombies were soon joined by all types of monsters; witches, vampires, even hanged corpses (that disturbed Ratchet a bit). It was like a giant gathering of creatures of the night.

Suddenly, another zombie leaped up from behind a gravestone, although this one looked a little more familiar; Epps. "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" He sang, his voice made louder by what was probably a hidden microphone on his torn up shirt collar.

It was then that Lennox swung onto one of the trees, dressed as the bloody pirate that Sam had been last year. Hey, waste not want not. "Come with us and you will see this, our base at Halloween."

Some of the mechs chuckled at the changing of the lyrics to fit their base, and then a few more monsters came out; ragdolls with pumpkin heads, and some very realistic ghosts, with white face paint and clothing that looked like it had had flour tipped onto it. The pumpkin ragdolls were the next to sing. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of the night."

The ghosts leaped forward in front of the pumpkin ragdolls, and sang next. "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!"

The next monster was very scary indeed. A familiar British girl crawled slowly out onto a long branch of one of the trees, dressed in a black cat suit with patches of black fur all over, a fully swishing, black furry tail, very realistic cat ears, and long teeth that trailed out of her mouth. "I am the one hiding under your bed-" Her tail swished and her teeth glistened slightly. "-teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" And her eyes did actually glow red. A very Decepticon-y red. Jazz realized this was the Decepticon that everyone thought was Ravage. Hot Rod could be heard squeaking fearfully behind him, and again he cracked up laughing.

Until Glen came on. He was dressed in a purple suit, with a black shirt underneath and purple trousers, both covered in darker stripes. His fingers literally had what looked like wriggling snakes on the end of them, and there were giant spiders on the top of his head. "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

"You don't have hair!" Sideswipe shouted from the back somewhere.

Regardless of the red Autobot's shout, the show continued, the zombies returning to centre stage again. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"

The vampires stepped forward, sharp fangs exposed, hissing at the Autobots, who jumped in surprise at how close the stage actually was. "Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

The music faded slightly to a childlike melody, and the vampires continued singing. "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"

Many of the Autobots started sniggering as their famous friend Sam Witwicky stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a suit similar to Glen's – minus the snakes and spiders – but with a large purple top-hat on his head and pillows stuffed underneath his shirt to make him look fatter. He was clearly representing the Mayor. "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" He cried in a sing song voice, and the 'surprise' part made the mechs wonder what on Earth they had planned next.

Zombies were back yet again with more singing to creep them out. "Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll-"

"SCREAM!" Maggie, Leo and Miles – Maggie dressed as a female demon of some sort, Leo as a werewolf, and Miles as some sort of slimy man- jumped out from behind gravestones, startling the robots as they cried out. "This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green-"

"Aren't you scared?" Leo asked in a menacing voice.

"Well, that's just fine!" Three female witches added as they appeared next to Leo, brandishing their brooms like canes as they danced. "Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night."

Graham, who had been coaxed into becoming the demon tree, which made the mechs laugh considerably, walked slowly and scarily towards them. "Everybody scream! Everybody scream!" The minor twins, who had stupidly sat at the front, did so quite loudly.

"In this town of Halloween." The hanged corpses sang afterwards.

The next part would most likely scar Optimus and Jazz for the rest of their lives. For there was Tai, dressed in a slender purple suit that had no stripes, with an orange shirt underneath, the idea probably stolen from the Mad Hatter. Her face was decorated to look like the Joker from Batman, and there was a purple top-hat, smaller than Sam's, on her head. "I am the clown with the tear-away face-" with that, she actually _tore away her holographic face_, which caused almost all of the mechs to scream in horror as a metal, horribly scary face that looked way too similar to Megatron's with blood red optics appeared where the face had been torn off. "Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"

Fantasy appeared next to her friend, dressed in a light grey and purple dress that looked like something plucked out from a previous point in history. Her hair was long, curly and flowing behind her, almost as if a gust of wind had swept up. "I am the 'who' when you go 'who's there?', I am the wind blowing through your hair!"

A pair of red optics suddenly appeared behind the curtains, in the middle of the large picture of the moon that had been printed onto it. "I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright." A scary, yet almost robotic sounding voice sang darkly. Yep, that was definitely Barricade. That solved the mystery of one of the mechs, but where was Bumblebee?

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!" The zombies and the hanged men sang again. "Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

Ironhide then yelled out in horror as Annabelle and Sparrow suddenly came on stage. Annabelle was dressed like a creepy ragdoll with her eyes 'sewn' shut, whilst Sparrow was made to look like a very rusty, yet spooky robot with her optics now red. "Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!" They sang in their high yet brilliant voices.

Sarah Lennox, Ronald and Judy Witwicky were stood just behind them, Sarah stood holding onto her daughter, presumably to guide her along whilst she had her eyes shut. They were dressed as ghost-like parents, with tattered clothes and white faces. "That's our job!" Ron sang in a deep voice.

"But we're not mean!" Sarah and Judy added.

"In our town of Halloween!" They finished in unison, but the song kept going as the zombies returned, joined by the vampires, witches and ragdoll pumpkins. Skeleton Jack was due soon.

"In this town-"

"Don't we love it now?" Sam sang. "Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"

A separate pumpkin ragdoll did cartwheels along the stage as the large group sang. "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everyone scream, won't ya please make way for a very special guy! Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"

'Skeleton Jack' suddenly jumped up, kicked off of a tree to launch himself across the stage, back-flipped in the air (Which impressed the more athletic mechs in the room), and then disappeared right inside a wooden barrel that had been placed in the very center as the monsters continued to sing. "This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" The music faded slightly to the childlike melody that had played for a few seconds just a bit earlier as Annabelle and Sparrow returned to dance around the barrel.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"

Somehow – and the mechs would probably tear the stage apart to find out how everything worked to get their own back on the humans somehow – 'Skeleton Jack' rose up from the barrel, head changed to a pumpkin-shaped skull, and bowed neatly as the room erupted into a chorus of repetitive la's and the dancing continued. Suddenly the music became slightly louder as it boomed the extremely loud ending and all of the humans jerked and fell to the ground, which would've concerned the Autobots had Ratchet not done a quick check of their vitals and deemed they were still alive. Once the music had stopped, the lights turned on again, revealing the whole rec room, and which 'Bot was sitting next to which. Many surprised yells followed (Including that of Sunstreaker's, who had conveniently placed himself right in between Ratchet and Ironhide), but the biggest surprise was yet to come.

A panting girl that looked exactly like the dressed up Maple that was _still in the tree_ suddenly ran onto stage, before stopping just at the edge and leaning on her thighs, clearly out of breath. "Sorry, guys. Did I miss anything?" She asked.

Everyone, even the humans, promptly looked between the Maple on the stage and the Maple in the tree. Stage Maple followed their line of sight, and was bewildered at the apparent presence of a second her right above. Suddenly, tree Maple transformed right there into a black armored, slender, femme-like robot with a face that looked like an only slightly nicer version of Megatron's face and a cat-like tail sprouting from her rear, which swished dangerously as it hissed at the Autobots, who had once again cried out in surprise and decided that this Halloween had been enough for them, promptly leaving the room. Except for Optimus, who simply chuckled.

"Impressive, Diana." He noted.

Said black robot then morphed again into a familiar, black haired Techno Organic, specifically the daughter of Megatron himself. Diana smiled contently as she moved into a sitting position in the tree. "Fooled everyone else." She countered playfully.

And then Bumblebee, his face having transformed into the spitting image of Unicron's, with red optics instead of blue ones, let go of his position on the ceiling and landed right on the Autobot Leader.

Said mech's scream was echoed around the base, as well as recorded and filed away for blackmail.

**...**

**Well, there ya go, folks! Thought I'd get this out of the way before I updated anything else. Sorry it took this long; I had a severe case of writer's block. Nasty thing, that is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
